Idol's Love
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: Shade Noche and Bright Diamond are the world's greatest duo under the name of Critical Void. Fine and Rein are rising stars in the entertainment industry under the name Cosmic Stars. While attending an award show, the two duos collide and make a horrific mistake. In order to keep their reputation and their job, they must unite and pretend to be a couple. SxF, SxR, BxF, BxR, AxA
1. Chapter 1: The Award Show (part 1)

Hi, this is Winter and this is my first story so it will not be as good as other stories. Thank you for taking your time to read this story. Hope you Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Award Show (part 1)

Shade's POV

"I love you, Shade!" said a fan. "I'm your biggest fan, Shade!" said another. "Oh my god! It's Shade Noche." Another one said before they faint.

After two years of listening to these words I'm use to it. As a member of the most famous duo, Critical Void, people recognize me wherever I go. I'm known in the entertainment business as a mysterious hottie. In fact my nickname is the Stone-Hearted Prince. However, all of this is part of being an idol and I have to maintain my reputation.

"Oy! Bright, when does the award show start?"

"7 o'clock sharp." he replied.

Bright is my best friend and the other half of Critical Void. In fact, he is like the complete opposite of me. If he is the sun, then I am the moon. If he is day, then I'm the night. We are different but somehow we are best friends.

Bright's POV

Today Shade and I are attending an award show. We are nominated for Best Duo and Best Album. After being in the entertainment business for two years and becoming a big hit, Shade thinks that we are going to beat every other idol. Our manager said that our biggest competitor is the duo called Cosmic Stars.

Fine's POV

Today Rein and I are attending the biggest award show in the world where all of music's biggest stars are gathered.

"Rein, I can't believe we are actually here." I said as I walked down the red carpet with my twin sister.

"Keep you cool, Fine. Remember any one of the photos taken tonight can become the cover of a magazine tomorrow." whispered Rein and we continued to walk.

Rein and I are a duo by the name of Cosmic Stars. We just had over debut this year and I can't believe we will be sharing the stage with Critical Void, the hottest duo alive.

I am in love with the guitarist and lead singer Shade Noche. I convinced Rein to join the entertainment business so I can get close to Shade on different occasions without him thinking I'm just his regular fan. I can't wait until we meet; I fantasize on what our first meeting would be like.

Rein's POV

Fine and I are here at the most well-known music award there is in the world. Fine is freaking out from getting to share the stage with her idols Critical something. I don't know what she likes about them but whatever.

I freaked out when Fine wanted to join the entertainment business. I tried to convince her not to but she wouldn't bulge. So I figured if you can't change them join them, so that leads to us today standing on the red carpet.

Although, I act like it is not a big deal but inside I am freaking out. Not only because I can make a fool out of myself in front of millions of people but also because I have a little bit of a stage fright. I faced it before but not in front of the most famous people in the world. If you mess up, it is like smashing a cake in the president's face, it would be embarrassing. But Fine and I are now at the end of the red carpet so we are home free!

Normal POV

"Welcome to the 2015 World Music Award where the most well-known artists in the world have gathered!" said the Announcer. "We have the top idol duos like, Critical Void and Cosmic Stars. We have top female artists like Taylor Swift and Rihanna. We have hot male artists like Usher. We also have bands like Maroon 5 and One Direction. Let's kick off the night with the winner for Best Female Artist.

 **Thank You for reading and I hope you will continue to read. I still haven't decided to make this a Shein story or a Shine story so you can help me decided my reviewing. Please review or inbox me to help me make this story better. Thank You again. See you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Award Show (part 2)

**Hey guys. Welcome to Chapter 2! I still haven't decided which pairing I was going to do. Thank you to Spring Wishes for the review and thanks to Dreaming Raine and Fine Shade for reviewing and for adding this story to their favorites. Thank you. So now the problem, the pairing, the pairing has to be decided by the next chapter so please to whoever reads this story give me feedback. I've been thinking about writing this story with both Shein and Shine as in I will write two different outcomes for the same story. I think I will do that because I just can't decide. However, please give me your opinion. Thank you, this is Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The Award Show (part 2)

Rein's POV

It has been almost 2 hours since the show has started and I haven't even seen my idol Taylor Swift anywhere. I love Taylor Swift, some people don't like her because she writes songs about her ex-boyfriends. However, I think what she is doing is right songs should have meaning and thoughts and not just words on a paper. What sickens me is that most of the people here tonight don't even listen to the lyrics or what the song is about, just like that duo Critical Void.

"Rein, come on. Critical Void is performing." shouted my sister as she pulled me toward the stage.

"I don't get why you like them so much. They are just pretty boys who rely on their face for money." I complained.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that." my sister gasped. "You think they're pretty? No, my sister they are handsome. They're like gods, kings of the entertainment business and I want to be their Queen."

"Oh please, Fine. You are living in a fantasy; I doubt those boys would even have a stable girlfriend. Judging by their looks they are playboys. I'm pretty sure that they have a different girlfriend everyday. I beg of you Fine, like a regular boy, someone who is normal and doesn't have girls throwing themselves at him."

"I would if I could but I just find myself drawn to them. I can't even explain it in words."

"I can't even reason with you. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said my sister as she focuses all of her attention to the two boys on stage.

Shade's POV

"Thank you! We'll see you soon." I said as Bright and I walked backstage. Our bodyguard, George, started pushing the girls back who were trying to get autographs.

"Oh my god, they will give out backstage passes to everyone these days." I said to Bright.

"It's alright, Shade. They are our fans. We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them." reasoned Bright.

"It's more like if we didn't have our face, we wouldn't be here today. Face it Bright all these girls they only like us because we look good. How many of them even know the lyrics to our songs? Exactly, none."

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it now? Bright, go open the door."

Bright's POV

I went to open the door and just as expected there stood a girl with red hair and red eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked the girl.

"Oh my god, you're Bright Diamond, from Critical Void. And, there's Shade. I can't believe I'm talking to you. I'm your biggest fan. Can I get an autograph?" said the girl.

"Go away!" said Shade. I gave him an evil glare.

"Sure." I said. "Sorry for my friend's rude behavior." I said as I signed my name.

"It's okay. I think it's cool. That's what makes him the Stone-Hearted Prince." the girl replied.

"Umm, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Fine Sun." replied Fine. _Fine Sun, where have I heard that name before?_

"There you are Fine." said another girl with light blue hair as she walked toward us. "What are you doing here; we have to be getting ready."

"Sorry, Rein. I just really wanted to get their autograph." apologized Fine.

"It's okay so hurry up or else we'll be late." said Rein.

"Shade!" I called as I went pulled him to the doorway to sign Fine's notebook.

"Fine…" he said as he quickly signed his name. "Here!"

"Thanks, Shade." said Fine as Rein dragged her away.

No One's POV

Little did any of them know that someone was taking pictures.

 **Sorry short again. Sorry, for making Fine and Rein's personality different. Please Review so I can decide. I really need help thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mistake (Shein Version)

**Hi guys, so I have decided for this story to make it with 2 alternate endings, because I cannot decide with pairing to go with. If you prefer one pairing over the other you can read different chapters that go along with it. It will take me longer to finish this story because I have to write different endings. I will write a Shein chapter first and then a Shine. I will probably update the Shine chapter later in the day. Thank you for reading and all the great reviews and for following and for make this story one of your favorites. Now here is Chapter 3 Shein version.**

Chapter 3: The Mistake (Shein version)

No One's POV

"Now it is time for the award for Best Duo." said the announcer. "And the winner is…Critical Void and Cosmic Stars? I guess both duos win. So come up here Critical Void and Cosmic Stars."

"Come on, Fine." Rein said as she pulled Fine to the stage.

"I can't believe we won the same award as Critical Void. I'm so excited." said Fine.

"I can't believe we tied with an amateur duo." said Shade as he made his way up to the stage.

"Well if they are really good I guess it's possible for them to even beat us. Our manager did say that our biggest competition is Cosmic Stars." reasoned Bright.

"Let's welcome our two winner of the night, Critical Void and Cosmic Stars." said the announcer as the two duos stepped onto the stage.

"It's them, the girls who came to our dressing room for an autograph." said Bright as he points to the two girls. "Now I know why the name Fine Sun sounded so familiar."

"I can't believe I get to see Critical Void up close in person, again." said Fine.

"Fine, keep your cool. You can't let people see you fangirling, or else your whole reputation will come crashing down." warned Rein.

The two duos were handed their trophy while giving hugs to one another. As Rein hugged Shade, he whispered in her ear, "You guys just got lucky. There's no way you amateurs could beat us." After hearing that Rein quickly stomped on his feet, leaving Shade bearing with the pain.

While the announcers were congratulating the duos for their win, the fans were pushing themselves near the stage when one fan accidentally knocked down a column, crashing into the two duos. The next minute Fine found herself in the arms of a blonde haired boy. While Rein found herself on top of Shade and they accidentally kissed.

"Thank you." said Fine.

"You're welcome." said Bright.

"Get off me!" said Shade.

"It's not like I wanted to even touch you." retorted Rein.

"Okay…that was unexpected." said the announcer. "Anyways, congratulations once again to the two amazing duos and wish them good luck in the upcoming year."

 **Sorry it's short and has a bad ending. I will work on the Shine version of this chapter but I will be going on hiatus because I 'm going on vacation. Anyways, please review so I can make this story better and if you guys have any ideas I might incorporate them into this story. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Mistake (Shine Version)

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update. Apparently a lot of people think that this is not a Shine story but in fact it is. I said there was two alternate endings so there will be Shine, Shein, Brine, and Brein, sorry for the confusion. This is the Shine version of Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: The Mistake (Shine Version)

Shade's POV

Two random girls just came into our dressing room asking for autographs, well only one did the other was just being plain rude. Fine and Rein Sun those names sound really familiar. "Stop pacing, Tio." I said as I glared at our manager.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous. What if you guys lose to Cosmic Stars? The president would kill me." said Tio.

"Don't worry. We got this one in the bag. They're just amateurs. Plus I don't think my mom will kill you." I said.

"No, you don't understand it's not just this award. It's your whole idol career. You guys haven't lost an award since you guys debuted. If a duo that just debuted this year beat you, everyone will prefer them over you and where am I going to book your shows."

"Calm down. It's not that bad plus the chance of them to beat us is close to zero."

 _Presenting the Award_

"Now it is time for the award for Best Duo." said the announcer. "And the winner is…Critical Void and Cosmic Stars? I guess both duos win. So come up here Critical Void and Cosmic Stars."

"I can't believe we tied with an amateur duo." I said as I walked up to the stage with Bright.

"Well if they are really good I guess it's possible for them to even beat us. Our manager did say that our biggest competition is Cosmic Stars." reasoned Bright.

"Let's welcome our two winner of the night, Critical Void and Cosmic Stars." said the announcer as we stepped onto the stage.

"It's them, the girls who came to our dressing room for an autograph." said Bright as he points to the two girls. "Now I know why the name Fine Sun sounded so familiar."

We hugged and congratulated each other before we returned to our seats.

 _Backstage_

"At least we didn't lose." said Tio. "I just hope that President Malia won't fire me for this."

"Are you really that scared of my mom?" I asked Tio.

"Yes, she's scary when she's mad."

"Shade, can I have your autograph?" said a group of girls as they ran toward me.

"Good luck!" said Tio as he ran to his safety.

"Sure…" I said as I started signing the books.

After they were gone, a girl with brown hair walked over to me. "Do you want an autograph?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I like you." said the girl.

"Well that's not a surprise; you are my fan aren't you?" I said.

"Yes, I'm your fan but I don't like you in that way. I like you as a person, will you go out with me?" she said as she blushed and handed me a letter.

"Sorry, no." I said.

"Well, why?" asked the girl.

"I can't go out with a girl, I just met."

"If you take the time to know me then we wouldn't be strangers anymore."

"Another reason is that I already have a girlfriend." I lied.

"Really?" she gasped. "Who is it?"

"Her…" I said as I grabbed a girl to my right.

"Your girlfriend is Fine Sun?" said the girl in shock.

I looked at the girl who I grabbed and in fact it was Fine Sun. "Yes, Fine Sun is my girlfriend."

 **I guys so I finished the Shine chapter, it doesn't continue from the Shein chapter as you noticed. Sorry for such a short chapter. I will be going on hiatus until September if I can't access a computer because I'm going to China! Yay! Please review if you guys have any question about this story and if you guys have any idea, I might incorporate it into the story. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4: The News (Shine Version)

**Hey guys it's been a long time since I have updated this story. Anyways school is started so this is my sorry gift if I don't update frequently. I might also be deleting some of my stories (might include Loving Two Different You and L-O-V-E) and I already deleted Our Love Reincarnated, I'm deleting them just because I'm not focusing on them, and I might change them.**

 **Anyways I need some song recommendations for the characters to sing. Like Critical Void has to have a song that had no meaning (I didn't want to pick it just in case of someone really likes that song) and Cosmic Stars need a song that has a lot of feeling. And I need songs for all the couples (Shine, Shein, Brine, Brein, and Altezza and Auler) sorry if I'm asking for too much. Anyways here is Chapter 4 Shine.**

Chapter 4: The News (Shine)

 _On T.V_

"So yesterday was the World Music Awards." Said Elizabetta. "Can you believe it? Both Cosmic Stars and Critical Void won the award for Best Duo."

"That's not interesting." Said Sophie as she whacked Elizabetta on the head. "Let's get to the good stuff. Have you heard the rumor that the members of Cosmic Stars and Critical Void are dating?"

"Yes, I heard but that's just a rumor. AND DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO HIT MY HEAD?" yelled Elizabetta.

"Yes, yes I had too." said Sophie as she nodded her head earning a whack herself. "But them dating, it's not a rumor. We have proof." She said as a picture of Cosmic Stars outside Critical Void's dressing room talking to them. "This picture is proof that Cosmic Stars and Critical Void have been seeing each other."

"How do you know that they're dating? They could just be friends."

"You don't believe me? Fine, here is another proof." said Sophie as she began to call someone. "Hello, Stella. Yes this is Sophie, I would like you to tell us what Shade Noche told you yesterday."

"Well, yesterday I asked him out when I met him at the award show. However, he said that he has a girlfriend. And when he showed me his girlfriend I was completely heartbroken."

"Really? You saw his girlfriend? Who is she?"

"His girlfriend is Fine Sun, from the duo Cosmic Stars."

"Are you sure that was her? It could be another person who just looks like her."

"No way. That was absolutely her. I could never compete with her." sulked Stella.

"Well you heard her. Shade Noche has a girlfriend and her name is Fine Sun." said Sophie. "I told you!" she exclaimed to Elizabetta.

"Okay... you're right."

"Ok that's all for today's show. Tune in tomorrow when we talk about the breakup of Nichkhun and Tiffany. **(I know they broke up like in May. And by the way I'm not a Koreanboo so...)**

 _Fine and Rein's House_

"What!?" yelled Rein as she grabbed Fine and dragged her to the T.V. "Since when did you start dating?"

"I didn't. I was grabbing a cupcake when he pulled me over and said that I was his girlfriend." said Fine. "But still, I wish I was actually his girlfriend...hehe"

"You better not actually date him!" yelled Rein.

"But...but...but..." whined Fine.

"No buts!" screamed Rein.

 _Shade and Bright's Agency_

"You're dating someone?" asked Bright.

"No. Why would you suddenly ask that?" questioned Shade.

"Because..." said Bright while pointing at the T.V.

"That was because this other girl asked me out and Fine was just next to me so I just said that she was my girlfriend. It's not like anyone is going to believe that she's actually my girlfriend."

 **Ok that's all for right now. Sorry if its a little short. I just don't have enough time, stupid homework... Anyways review what you guys think and what songs should they sing. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 4: The News (Shein Version)

**Hey guys, it has been such a long time since I updated and I'm so sorry about that. I was trying to decide which story I should update. Since I updated a Shine story last time before I went on such a long haitus, I decided to update a Shein story.**

 **Did not know that I can actually type this on my phone and that on the bottom there was a desktop/tablet mode...#badwithtechnology**

Chapter 4 (Shein Version): The News

"I can't believe that guy stole my first kiss. It was something I cherished, and I was going to give it to my knight in shining armor." complained Rein.

"You're so lucky! Every girl wants the chance to be kissed by Shade." whined Fine.

"Ugh! Tonight is a total disaster! I just want to go home."

"I'm fine with that, I already got my signature from Critical Void."

* * *

The Next Day...(Fine's POV)

I can't believe that Rein is sad that she got kissed by Shade. I would've given my first kiss to him a million times if I could, in a heartbeat.

 _Of course we're going to talk about the kiss between Shade and Rein. Out of all the accidents that could happen on one of the biggest award shows, I would say it's one of the best._

"Omg Rein! They're talking about the kiss between you and Shade."I screamed.

"WHAT?!" She screamed as she came downstairs.

* * *

"See!" I said as I pointed towards the television. "Even though you kissed Shade first, he's mine remember that." I said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh please, even if we were the last two people on the earth I would not like him. If the universe gets destroyed if I didn't like him then I would choose to get destroyed with the universe." She spat.

 _Now let's watch the kiss happen...although it was an accident we could tell there were sparks flying. Who wants to see that kiss again?_ The studio audience cheered as the scene replays.

"Ugh. Turn it off, I don't even want to see it." Rein whined as I switched off the T.V.

Part of me also didn't want to see it either. I just get reminded of how my sister got kissed by Shade before I did. Flames of jealousy rose up in me and I couldn't control the anger inside me. I ran up to my room and starting hitting things with my pillow until I noticed a picture of Rein and I and beside it a magazine with Shade and Bright. I knew the kiss wasn't Rein's fault but for some reason I can't seem to bring myself to think that. I guess I just want to find a point to be mad at Rein because she took the kiss that was suppose to be mine.

* * *

(Shade's POV)

"I can't believe I let new stars ruin my image like that and take advantage of my fame to get famous themselves. I bet they did it on purpose." I said as I gritted my teeth. I may seem like a playboy but that was actually my first kiss. And I can't believe it got taken away by some wannabes. I know boys usually don't really care this much about their first kiss but I do. I guess it's because I want to give it to someone who will like me whether I'm famous or not.

"Shade! You can't just say they were using us to get famous. They were already pretty well-known before this whole thing happened. And you shouldn't say that they did it on purpose. That could've been that girl's first kiss and who knows they could say you're a pervert." Said Bright.

Ugh he always has to be the good one.

"Shade!" Auler screamed. "You're on the news! And they're talking about you and that girl!"

"Why are you watching those things, you know they're lies." I said.

"This time is different, that girl you "kissed" apparently is also very famous and if you don't accept responsibility you may lose fans!" He said urgently.

"I agree with Auler. You should respect full responsibility after all a girl only has one first kiss." Reasoned Bright.

"Fine! I'll do what you say just stop talking about that girl and the whole situation!" I yelled. "What's her name?"

"Her name? You've never heard of her?" Questioned Auler. "She and her sister are on practically every magazine."

"I don't look at those things. They're just tabloids anyways. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Her name is Rein Soleil."

 _Hmm...that name sounds so familiar._

* * *

 **Ok done whoohoo! Sorry if it's too all over the place. I typed the first part over a month ago and typed the second part today. Please give me your opinions and I'm still looking for song recommendations for the couples and the characters to sing. So if you want your ship to sing a certain duet please tell me because I don't know what songs they should sing either. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 5 (Shine Version)

**I broke my promise...its already 2017. Well I wish everyone a Happy New Year even though I'm late. Also I realized...I freaking gave Fine and Rein different last names, sigh. Well to clarify, their names are Fine and Rein Sun.**

Chapter 5 (Shine Version)

No One's POV

 _At Shade and Bright's Agency_

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Mrs. Malia, the president of Star Agency, who is also Shade's mother. "What do you mean your girlfriend is Fine Sun?!"

The news of what had happened during the show had spread like wildfire and everyone is talking about it.

"Like I had said, I just wanted to avoid someone's confession and I accidentally dragged that red-head into this and pretended she was my girlfriend. I didn't mean to, it was just a coincidence that she was beside me. Plus, who would actually believe that I, the Stoned-Heart Prince, would have a girlfriend." explained Shade, trying to avoid an argument with his mother.

"Tell the media that, cause I bet they would understand all of that." glared Moon Malia. "This is the showbiz Shade, mistake like these could cost you your career and future."

"I know, Mother. Just give me time to fix this." sighed Shade as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. His mother was usually calm so he knew this was a big problem.

* * *

 _At Fine and Rein's Agency_

"This! What is this!?" exclaimed Lione, the manager of Cosmic Stars, as she slammed the magazine on the table. The impact made a sound that even scared Rein, who always tries to keep her cool.

"It was a mistake..." whimpered Fine as she hid behind her older sister. "I didn't know that was going to happen. Shade just grabbed me while I was trying to get cake...ugh can't believe he separated me from my cake. Although, I love him...no one separates me from my love in life." argued Fine as she daydreams about all the sweets she likes.

"Can't we just clarify and say that wasn't Fine and a ultra-fan who dressed up like her?" questioned Rein as she starts thinking about a solution to the problem.

"If only it were that easy...rumors in this business is hard to completely cleanup. Plus who would have the exact same outfit that Fine wore during the award show." complained Lione as she put her hands and rubbed her temples to ease the headache she was having.

"Do you have some other idea?" asked Fine, trying to think of a solution herself.

The three girls stood in tranquility until an idea struck Lione. "Ah, I have an idea!" exclaimed Lione as she snapped her fingers.

"What idea?" questioned Fine and Rein.

"However, we need help if we want this to work." said Lione.

"What idea?!" shouted the twins.

"But I have to go make a phone call first, I'll be right back." said Lione as she grabbed her phone and ran out of the room.

"Don't just ignore us!" screamed Fine and Rein as they watched their manager run out.

* * *

*On the phone*

"Hello? President Malia? This is Lione."

"Ahh, Manager Lione, what is your business today."

"What do you mean what business...the mess between your Shade from Critical Void and our Fine from Cosmic Stars!"

"Oh, that business...well do you have a plan?"

"Yes, but I need your help." said Lione as she whispered her master plan to Moon Malia.

"That just might work..." whispered Moon Malia. "When do you want to execute this?"

"As soon as possible, we need the damage of this scandal as low as possible."

"Then bring Cosmic Stars to the lobby of Star Agency tomorrow, we'll invite the paparazzi to clean this mess up."

* * *

 **Ok, that's it for now...sorry for the late update even though I promised. I can't believe I spent my whole break watching anime and dramas...I'll also be writing personal profiles for each character soon so it won't be as confusing. Anyways, I have made up my mind, that I will try, key word try, to update at least once a week, if not once a month? Well next story I'm updating is Stuck in the Friend Zone so look forward to that.**

 **Also still looking for song recommendations that you want each couple or character to sing, so if you guys have any songs you want your ship to sing, I'll gladly take any suggestions.**

 **Until next time I update, have a great day? week? month? year? Haha I don't really know. But enjoy 2017 everyone!**


	8. Main Character Profiles

**Just for me and some readers if you guys are confused as to who the characters are and their role in the story.**

* * *

 **Shade Noche**

 **Birthday: October 13**

 **Age: 17**

 **Agency: Star Agency**

 **Group: Critical Void**

 **Instruments: Acoustic Guitar, Electric Guitar, Drums**

 **Friends: Bright Diamond, Auler Wind, Tio Flame**

 **Family: Moon Malia, Milky**

 **"The Stone-Hearted Prince" able to freeze anyone with a cold icy stare. Although, he acts and looks mean, he has a heart of gold which he only shows to his friends and family. His dream is to become a great composer and being able to sing his songs during his concert.**

* * *

 **Bright Diamond**

 **Birthday: May 9**

 **Age: 17**

 **Agency: Star Agency**

 **Group: Critical Void**

 **Instruments: Piano, Keyboard, Bass**

 **Friends: Shade Noche, Auler Wind, Tio Flame**

 **Family: Altezza Diamond, Aaron Diamond, Camelia Diamond**

 **Known as being the sunshine in the duo, Bright often cleans up the mess Shade has made with his temper. Bright likes doing things with elegance and expects things to be flawless like a diamond. He often makes the lyrics to Shade's music sheets due to his love for poetry. Although, Bright acts like a prince, he really just wants someone to love and pay attention to him.**

* * *

 **Fine Sun**

 **Birthday: February 14**

 **Age: 16**

 **Agency: Over the Rainbow**

 **Group: Cosmic Stars**

 **Instruments: Drums, Violin, Guitar**

 **Friends: Lione Flame and Mirlo Rain**

 **Family: Rein Sun, Truth Sun, Elsa Sun**

 **The Happy-Go-Lucky one of the twins, Fine tries to cheer everyone up in any possible event. Might be a little too optimistic, but she installs hope to everyone. She is the only one who knows of Rein's real personality and the only one to really understand her twin sister.**

* * *

 **Rein Sun**

 **Birthday: February 14**

 **Age: 16**

 **Agency: Over the Rainbow**

 **Group: Cosmic Stars**

 **Instruments: Piano, Guitar, Violin**

 **Friends: Lione Flame and Mirlo Rain**

 **Family: Fine Sun, Truth Sun, Elsa Pyro**

 **The more mature and level-headed one of the twins. Just born one minute before her sister Fine, Rein is more responsible than her sister. She is more pessimistic than Fine, often thinking plans thoroughly before executing them. Didn't want to be a part of the entertainment business but loves music, just not meaningless music.**

* * *

 **Well that's it! Sorry its not a chapter but these are the main character profiles. I did not include other characters such as Lione, Mirlo, Tio...etc. Just because I did not figure out completely what their roles are.**


End file.
